


Shots Taken

by Ttori315



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, but so is Tony, peter is a self sacrificaing idiot, spiderson, with slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Peter jumps infront of a shot meant for Tony





	Shots Taken

The fight was long and Tony was starting to get pissed off. It seemed like every time he took out three bots, four more showed up. It was a never ending stream. He’d been scanning for some kind of signal, trying to figure out where they were coming from and how they were controlled. He’d yet to find one. All of them had been fighting for what felt like days but was really about three hours. Luckily the destruction didn’t seem to span more than a few blocks. They were able to keep the perimeter contained with him, Thor, and Sam in the air.

The bots weren’t big, only about the size of a large golden retriever, but they had blasters that were suspiciously low tech versions of his repulsors. They didn’t know who was behind them, but he would be salvaging the damaged ones. Maybe they could figure it out if they didn’t end up catching the person by the end of the fight.

Just as he shot another of the bots from the air, the HUD of the helmet lit up, telling him that there seemed to be a signal beacon a block away. “Found the transmitter. I’m gonna go take a look, see if I can figure out how to shut them down.” He related through the comms. He heard affirmative from most of the team as he headed in the direction.

“Need any help Mr. Stark?” He heard Peter say.

“Nah should be pretty standard. From the looks of the bots I can’t imagine the tech is all that sophisticated. Just cover me and make sure none of them sneak up behind me.” He landed in front of a stoplight. Apparently it had been modified without anyone realizing. He did a quick scan and found the problem.

As he worked, he could hear the sounds of the fights through the comms as well as around him. He focused, trying to get the shut down complete. Right before he finished, he heard a yell.

“Mr. Stark look out!” Peter yelled, followed by the sound of a blast and a grunt. Tony whipped around just in time to see a boy go down in a tangle of web. Peter was on the ground in front of him, holding his side.

“Spidey’s been hit!” He yelled, kneeling down. “Jarvis scan him.” He picked Peter up gently. The teen was breathing heavily and kept his hand firmly pressed over what looked like a scorch mark.

“I’m… fine. Finish shutting them down.” Peter grunted, turning to look at him. “Gotta make sure the people are safe first.”

Tony knew he was right but he was also worried. “Someone get medical here. The bots are about to go down” he ordered and quickly finished the shut down with Peter still in his arms. He’d shifted him just enough to get to the light.

The bots all dropped at once and Tony’s wars started to ring as he focused solely on Peter and his wound. Luckily his orders for a medical team had been followed and they were already swarming to his position. Peter was breathing heavier and not talking. That was always a bad sign.

“Hey Spidey, stay with me.” Tony murmured to him, setting him on the ground and pulling away just enough to let the medical personnel do their job. “Keep his mask on, the suit he’s in will help monitor him.”

“Damn it hurts.” Peter groaned, flinching away as they cut the fabric around the wound.

Tony flipped the faceplate up and watched closely as the wound was uncovered. It looked like a bad burn. “What the hell did you do? Jump in front of the blast?”

It was hard to tell Peter’s facial expressions from behind the mask, but Tony could hear from his tone that he was surprised. “Of course I did! You were trying to shut them down! I wasn’t going to let them shoot you!”

“Kid. I’m in a metal suit. I am much better equipped to take a blast from a robot than you are!” Tony couldn’t believe how ridiculous he was. Well no, he could. Peter was too much like him sometimes. His panic faded a little as the medical team started to clean the wound. None of them looked worried and one smiled at him.

“They could’ve gotten lucky or something! I didn’t want you to get hurt!” Peter defended and then flinched as one of the medics patted the burn with some kind of ointment. “I have healing powers. You don’t.”

“Once again, I have a metal suit. And I would rather die than have you get hurt jumping in front of anything to save me. Don’t you dare do that again.” Tony said in a tone that Pepper had dubbed his ‘dad voice.’

Peter huffed and Tony almost laughed. “I’m not making any promises. I know you would’ve done the same for me so I won’t stop doing it.” He said.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I would, but that doesn’t mean you should do that for me.” He responded.

The medical team backed off as one put a bandage over the burn. “You should be okay Spider-Man, but take it easy for a bit.” The woman told Peter firmly. “We’re gonna go check on the others and see if there’s any wounded civilians.” They walked away and Peter stood up.

He looked at Tony and then hugged him. “I’ve lost too many people. I’m gonna keep making sure you’re safe. If that means jumping in front of a robot or something, I’m gonna do it.” He said quietly.

Tony sighed and hugged him back gently, keeping the strength of the suit in mind. “How about we both agree to watch each others backs and make sure we always stay out of the way of any kind of shots?” They both knew that was impossible, but it was a nice thought.

“Deal. Can we please go get some food? I’m starving.” Peter pulled away and laughed.

“Teenagers. You have a nice moment with them and then they’re hungry.” Tony teased.


End file.
